Typhlosion's night
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Who's to say what pokemon do while we sleep?  Do they sleep with us, or hold secret love lifes? HumanxPoke, M/M, Lemon Warning.


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. Request from an MSN buddy of mine. He enjoyed it, I hope you do too, but only if you aren't underage. Y'all shouldn't be reading this stuff. Gives ya cancer. Contains Typhlosion, daydreaming, fakesex, masturbation. HumanxPokemon, M/M.

* * *

The sky was cast in a multitude of warm colors caused by the sun sinking beneath the mountain tops. Dashing reds, pastel pinks, and deep purples marked the normally blue canvas with their color. At least that is what it looked like underneath a dark green canopy of leaves that the bulky Typhlosion was below. His partner, a pale fourteen year old who started his journey a year ago with the Typhlosion as his starter, in Cyndaquil form of course. His journey wasn't without hardship, only having 6 badges in a year's work where other trainers had all eight in six months' time. Still, he loved his Pokémon as much as they loved him, and their adventures were enough to keep them entertained.

A lone Hoothoot hooted the sun's temporary demise, and the Typhlosion's trainer stopped his journey in a clearing of the forest; the last of the suns light darting through the breaks in the dense foliage of leaves.

"Alright Ty, let's set up camp here," he said with his bag on the ground, unrolling a sleeping bag. The fire Pokémon wandered into the woods, picking up fallen pieces of timber and precariously balancing them in his arms. He dropped them into a pile next to his trainer who arranged them into a tee-pee before signaling to Ty to light it. It only took a small breath of flame to bring the pile of logs to a fiery life. The sun seemed to race against them as dinner cooked over the open fire, semi-fresh pieces of fish purchased at the Pokémart in the previous town.

Soon enough, a brilliant pearl in the sky hypnotized the Typhlosion's trainer to sleep in his sleeping bag as his Pokémon kept the fire to a small ember of heat. A minute snore that only a Pokémon could hear signified its trainer's true doze, and the bulky badger Pokémon unrolled itself from its sleeping position and sat up.

Ty's brown eyes traced the lying figure of his trainer, watching the sleeping bag gently inflate and deflate with his breaths. The pale face he watched so carefully scrunched its brow as his master mumbled in his sleep. The Typhlosion was used to this from the many nights he spent with his trainer and placed a paw on the boy's chest to reassure him that he was there. His trainer's hand gently grasped around the Typhlosion's large paw, squeezing it, before dropping onto the ground as the trainer's snores grew louder. The fire Pokémon rolled to its feet and tiptoed silently away from the clearing to the forest.

Leaves crunched as they were crushed by the Typhlosion's feet; he looked around for a thick tree to lie against. Extinguishing the flames emitted from his back, the Typhlosion leaned up against the thick bark of the tree, resting his head on its trunk. He thought back to his trainer's cheerful smile from the time the two first met. The soft whisper from trainer to Pokémon, "I love you," as the Pokémon was engulfed in a hug.

A feint musky odor wafted into Ty's nose, the tip of his cock poking out of the sheath between his thighs. A small dribble of pre-cum drooled from the tip of his member; its aroma spicy and exciting. The Typhlosion exhaled a breath of flame as his furry paw reached around the fleshy cock, squeezing more drops of pre from it. The red dick emerged from its furry hiding place, a cool 8 inches of moist flesh. Ty gave a grunt as his paw started to stroke the cock, soaking it in pre as it rubbed back and forth against slick member.

In a flash, his imagination rewrote the scene, his trainer pressing him against the tree almost violently passionate, slamming his lips onto the Typhlosion's. The two tongues intermingled in the middle, before the trainer pressed himself harder, locking them in Ty's muzzle. A pale hand rubbed against the Typhlosion's coarse chest fur, seeking a nub of pleasurable flesh in the maze of cream. It found one and the Typhlosion moaned loudly as it pinched down, his mouth free from the kiss with a trail of saliva leading to his master's mouth.

Ty's trainer huffed in his ear, muttering, "You taste so good up top… but I bet you taste better down below…"

The trainer licked the tip of the Typhlosion's nose, before trailing down to the fully erect cock that begged for attention. A lusty tongue circled the pointy tip of the cock, licking down the shaft and between the skin of the Pokémon's sheath and cock. The trainer went lower still, his nose propping up the Typhlosion's sack as his tongue swished against the Pokémon's ass. For a moment, it dove inside, moistening it with saliva before removing itself.

The trainer pressed himself into the large Pokémon's lap, "I was right…" he muttered, before pressing into another kiss. The Typhlosion's cock drooled pre-cum onto the trainer's back which slipped down into his crack, but he gave no notice. The Pokémon was hypnotized by his trainer's ministrations, the gentle rubbing of bare bodies together, the two fingers playing at his saliva slicked hole. "You like it when I rub you there?" The trainer asked, his voice lustily echoing in Ty's ear.

"M-master!" The Typhlosion moaned out, even though his trainer only heard a butchered vocalization of his name. The trainer whisked his fingers faster in the Typhlosion's ass, pressing them deep inside at times, and other times just teasing with the tips. A free hand snaked across the Pokémon's belly, gripping the base of Ty's member, rubbing it bottom to top with an agonizingly slow pace, milking pre-cum out of the cock.

"Mmm… I think you do like that…" Ty's trainer mumbled to his Pokémon, as his fingers rubbed against the Typhlosion's entrance, pushing apart the contracting ring of muscle which forced him out as much as it pulled him in. The trainer's fingers pressed up against the smooth walls of heated muscle, pressing against a hard nub of Typhlosion prostate. They scissored and the Typhlosion let out a gasp of flame. Each thrust of the hand, each stroke of his cock edged Ty closer and closer to his orgasm, and his trainer's words brought him even closer: "Go ahead and cum, I'll clean you off…"

With a howl and a blast of flame, the Typhlosion blew his load in a fiery eruption of cum, spraying his load over his paw. The illusion around him shattered, his trainer disappeared back to his sleeping bag where he never left. Ty's second paw was buried in his ass which clenched with each spurt of semen. He passed the sticky load under his nose, before licking the musty substance off his paw pads. It tasted like Rawst berries. Licking the rest of his mess up, the Typhlosion shambled back two base camp smelling strongly of his lust. He stopped by his trainer, and gave him one last kiss before heading to sleep.


End file.
